Fate
by Latios849
Summary: Two fates collide in a desperate struggle to save the world. This is my first story so feedback is highly appreciated.
1. Fate

**A Quick Disclaimer**

I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Ash has travelled across the world, battling gym after gym. Only moments ago has he finally reached his destination, the island of champions. Little does he know that this will be the beginning his biggest challenge yet. All that is left is for the final battle of the masters tournament to begin.

* * *

As he walks off of the ship Ash yells to the world, "Look out world, I'm here."

The sky is a beautiful blue, snow is falling gently from the sky, catching light from the sun like crystals. Everything felt calm and tranquil. It was a peaceful day. It felt warm, it was 40 below the week prior. This is the island where history is made.

 _Wow, this is amazing, I've heard rumours about the beauty of this place, but even so, this exceeds what I had imagined,_ thought Ash as he continued to be left dumbstruck at the looks of the place.

Suddenly Ash sees a mural, upon recognizing the Pokemon depicted, he begins to recall an old adventure, one that had changed everything.

Suddenly, he is brought back to reality by his trusty partner, Pikachu, who used a nice _Thunderbolt_ to get his attention. The battle was about to begin after all.

The referee then begun to speak, "As you know, this will be a one on one battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and Gary Oak, son of the prestigious Professor Oak, and who also comes from Pallet Town."

As the referee was speaking, Ash remembered the journy that had brought him to this point. In the end, strength wasn't the only thing needed to get to this point. To enter he had to past the test of bonds. It was test of the bond between him and Pikachu, he had to find Pikachu among a crowd of hundreds of Pikachu. It took him a minute but once he laid eyes on Pikachu, he knew with absolute certainty who he was.

"Trainers, release your Pokemon," the referee spoke.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" exclaimed Ash.

"Umbreon, go!" shouted Gary.

"Let the final match of the champions tournament begin!" said the referee with passion in his voice, "This is something that won't be seen again for another century."

"Pikachu, are you ready to win this?"

 **Cha** (Yes)

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret location, someone asks herself if he still remembers her at all.

* * *

I hope to have a copy of this story available to anyone to download at their own pleasure soon. This isn't my story after all, it's your story. If you think that something should be changed feel free to say so, I want everyone to enjoy this story to its fullest.

Also this is a rewrite of chapter one. for those who have waited, sorry about the delay, I got caught up with school.

Starting in chapter 2, there will be a question at the end of each chapter. I ask for everyone to participate in these as they are meant to act a a gauge of how well I have been doing with this story.

Until next time.


	2. The Battle of the Century

**A Simple Disclamer**

Pokemon is not mine to own

* * *

Previously

"Let the final match of the champions tournament begin!" said the referee with passion in his voice, "This is something that won't be seen again for another century."

"Pikachu, are you ready to win this?"

 **Cha** (Yes)

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret location, someone asks herself if he still remembers her at all.

* * *

The Battle of the Century

As the battle begins the wind begins to blow. The snowy battlefield becomes filled with a sudden tension as both trainers and their Pokemon prepare to battle for the battle of champions.

Gary calls out the first attack, a shadow ball. Ash calls for Pikachu to dodge the attack. However, the attack manages to hit his tail causing a small amount of damage.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt, now!" said Ash to his trusty partner.

 _When this is over I need to make a visit to someone that I haven't seen in a while._ Thought Ash as the attack crossed the battlefield. When suddenly, the attack split up and begun hitting everything in sight.

It was almost as if something major had happened that disrupted the attack.

Both Pokemon had been hit, however, the shock of the attack returning to Pikachu had dealt more damage than what would have normally happened. Both had only the strength for one final hit or attack.

"Umbron, finish this, use quick attack!"

As the final attack approached Pikachu, Ash noticed that something seemed off.

"Pikachu dodge the attack!" exclaimed Ash. However Ash had responded a second too late and Pikachu was struck by the attack. "Pikachu, are you okay?" asked Ash after seeing just how powerful that attack was. When he did not respond immediately Ash became a bit worried about his friend. Just moments later had everyone noticed that Umbreon had also fainted.

Silence prevailed for a while, both trainers had been defeated. For the first time in history the tournament had ended in a draw.

The referee eventually spoke, "As a result of this tie there will be no champion of this tournament this year. Both trainers will be given a year to prepare for the rematch battle."

Both Ash and Gary stood still for a minute, dumbfounded. Then they realized that they needed to go get their Pokemon healed. The journey seemed to take ages, with each passing moment you could hear the world slowing down, the falling snow appeared to be staying in place, even the sound of their footsteps became inaudible.

As they finally reach a doctor time seems to resume again. Both were taken to the critical care unit.

Finally, after 2 hours the doctor had left the room and spoke, "Both will be okay. However, they are not to battle for the next month, if they get another injury like this before then, they may never be able to battle again."

Both trainers looked horrified upon hearing this news. Only when they were told that had they truly realized the damage that had been done. They were then given their Pokemon and sent back on the ship to return home.

Upon embarking, Ash heard a voice voice full of power and authority say, "Everything is changing, what once was is no more, fates will collide, destinies will change."

* * *

Far away, someone begun to smile wickedly. His plan to change things to work in his favour had begun. Already had the first part begun. All he had to do was wait and everything would fall into place. He then forced his opponent into checkmate, he made a very good deal, all he needs to do is give this person the Pokemon that he desires and the world will be his to command.

* * *

A bit of foreshadowing. Something is about to happen.

Chapter 2 is finally out! It only took a year. I've finally started making some progress on this story. I plan on posting at least one chapter a week from this point on.

As for the question that I promised. Who was Ash's opponent in the original version of chapter 1 and what Pokemon did that person use? One of them will have a roll to play in the future.


	3. A Missing Number

**A Shocking disclaimer**

I don't have the luck of owning Pokemon

* * *

Previously

Upon embarking, Ash heard a voice voice full of power and authority say, "Everything is changing, what once was is no more, fates will collide, destinies will change."

* * *

Far away, someone begun to smile wickedly. His plan to change things to work in his favour had begun. Already had the first part begun. All he had to do was wait and everything would fall into place. He then forced his opponent into checkmate, he made a very good deal, all he needs to do is give this person the Pokemon that he desires and the world will be his to command.

* * *

A Missing Number

Inside the ship there was almost anything that a trainer could ask for. From battlefields of varying types to restaurants for both people and Pokemon. In Ash's opinion, they had overdone things a bit, yes it was a once in a lifetime event. However that didn't mean that he needed a five-star cruise ship to go home in, especially since everyone else had been taken back to their homes on a series of speed boats.

There was one place that Ash had wanted to visit though, the encounter room. Someone had taken a lot of thought and effort to make a room that can randomly generate a holographic Pokemon to engage with. These holograms were said to possess the power of real Pokemon.

However, since he knew that Pikachu was unable to battle at the moment, he decided to go in alone, with no Pokemon on him. He hoped that it would be able to keep him interested long enough that he'd be home before he left the room.

Before Ash entered the room, he saw a sign saying that those without a Pokemon should not enter. However, he assumed that this was to prevent people from hogging the room by not having Pokemon battle and instead using it to do something else.

In order to engage with the room a voice command was required. So Ash said, "Start the simulation."

Upon his utterance of these words what sounded like a fan started. A quick series of instructions then appeared in front of him. They read, "Walk around, eventually a Pokemon will pop out at you," and so, Ash began to walk.

After five minutes of walking Ash begun to think, _When will a Pokemon appear?_ When suddenly one popped out of nowhere. It wasn't like anything that he'd ever seen. It appeared pixelated, had he known what this Pokemon truly was, he'd have run off. However, assuming that it was only caused by low quality, he approached it.

He decided to test to see if his pokedex would be able to identify it. Upon attempting to scan it, a static sound could be heard from the pokedex. It had stopped working.

In an attempt to discover the identity of the Pokemon, he approached it. Even when in close proximity to the Pokemon, Ash couldn't figure out the identity of the Pokemon and so, he tried the last, and probably most reckless method of finding out its identity, touching it.

Upon doing so he found himself in an odd place. It was a vast empty space that also seemed somehow full at the same time.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Ash.

Upon realizing that there would be no answer, he begun to reflect on his life. He realized that he never got to go back to the city of water to see a special someone, he never came back for Pidgeot and he never found out who gave him the kiss.

It was then that he begun to wish to be out of there soon so that he could go visit his special someone. A single tear fell down his cheek as he made the wish.

A little while later, much to his surprise, his wish came true. He was back on the boat.

The first thing he did upon having returned to the boat was to go see is Pikachu was still resting. When he saw Pikachu he heard a voice, "Ash, let me sleep."

 _Where is that voice coming from? The only one who could have made it is Pikachu, but Pokemon can't talk._ Wondered Ash as he continued to ponder this mystery.

After a few hours of being unsuccessful with finding the source of the voice, he decided that his best course of action was to sleep and figure it out in the morning.

Little did he know that his world had begun to change on a major scale.

* * *

Far off in a dark room

"Boss, we have reports that your trap has been successful, the target walked right into it," said one of the man's scientists.

A dark smile stretched across the man's face, "Then the time is near, in a few days time, our biggest threat will be gone and the world shall be mine."

* * *

This concludes chapter 3

Can anyone guess what the name of the Pokemon that Ash encountered was?

I probably should focus on studying for my exams, but hey, the time off school after exams gives plenty of time to write this story.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, love it? Hate it? Let me know.

Until next time!


	4. Changing Times

**A Wishful Disclaimer**

If I had a Jirachi, I'd wish for Pokemon, but alas, it is not the case and so, I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Previously

After a few hours of being unsuccessful with finding the source of the voice, he decided that his best course of action was to sleep and figure it out in the morning.

Little did he know that his world had begun to change on a major scale.

* * *

Far off in a dark room

"Boss, we have reports that your trap has been successful, the target walked right into it," said one of the man's scientists.

A dark smile stretched across the man's face, "Then the time is near, in a few days time, one of our biggest threats will have been dealt with and the world shall be mine."

* * *

Changing Times

When Ash had woken up, he was greeted by a familiar sight, his bedroom. At first he thought nothing of it. Moments later he realized, _Wait, how did I get here? I remember falling asleep in my room on that boat._

Eventually, he disregarded that thought and went to go ask his mom.

"Mom, how did I end up back in my room. The last thing I remember is having fallen asleep on the boat?"

She suddenly looked at him with confusion evident on her face and asked, "What boat?"

"I must have been dreaming," replied Ash.

 _Why is it that only I remember going on that boat? w_ ondered the boy, _It's almost as if I have gone crazy._

"Maybe you were thinking about that trip to Alto Mare that you planed on taking. You ordered tickets yesterday. Speaking of that, you'd better hurry, your boat leaves in a couple hours."

Suddenly he remembered having purchased those tickets, "Oh yeah, how could I have forgotten, I must have been dreaming about going on that boat," said Ash. He felt like something was off though, but he just shrugged it off assuming that it was probably just a curse that the morning decided would be perfect to give him.

He then went to get Pikachu from his room.

Upon arriving in his room, he saw Pikachu laying on his bed, perfectly healthy. It was almost as if he'd never been injured in the first place. He soon wondered why he felt like his partner was injured, all that had happened was just a dream and nothing more.

He then proceeded to wake him up by asking politely.

Instead of waking up Pikachu said, "Ash, let me sleep for another five minutes."

At first he was surprised that Pikachu was talking. Then he just became confused as to why he was so surprised. As far as he was aware, he could always speak to Pokemon. So he tried again, "Pikachu, you have to get up, the boat leaves in a couple hours." This time his ear twitched, but nothing else happened.

Ash then went downstairs, he had a plan for waking him up. "Mom, do you have any rubber gloves?" he asked, having a plan in mind.

When he realized that there wasn't a response from her he noticed a note on the table. It read "Ash, sorry that I had to leave suddenly, I was called in to help Professor Oak. According to him, the Pokemon appear to be worried about something."

After reading the note he realized that there was not enough time to find the gloves. With that thought he ran back to his room and gave Pikachu a quick shake. With that shake Pikachu suddenly woke up with a start.

Electricity flew across the room and Ash got a _shocking_ gift from Pikachu.

Seeing that it was Ash, Pikachu stopped shocking him, lest he hurt his friend.

"Pikachu, hurry up. We're going to miss the boat!" shouted Ash, panic evident in his voice.

"Sorry, I forgot that we were leaving today," replied Pikachu. The Pokemon then proceeded to jump on his trainer's shoulder and they both hurried towards the boat.

When they arrived, the boat was about to leave. They barely managed to get on it before it started its journey to Alto Mare.

"I can't wait to get to Alto Mare again, exclaimed Ash.

Pikachu on the other hand, had a very different theory on why his trainer was so excited, "Are you sure that it's the city that you want to see, or is it someone instead?"

"Pikachu, I'm excited to see my friends again. That's what makes it so good to return there," Pikachu sighed upon hearing this.

"Are you sure that it's your friends and not just Latias that you're excited to see?" replied Pikachu

All Ash could do in reaction to that was make a bright red blush that rivaled the red of Latias and say, "I missed everyone, not just Latias."

Upon hearing Pikachu respond to him saying, "So, you missed _Latias_ and everyone else. Now I see why you wanted to return so badly," Ash passed out because of blood loss due to blushing so intensely.

"If he were a Pokemon I'm sure that he'd have the ability oblivious," said the electric mouse as he dragged his trainer back to his room with a smirk on his face. He was really going to enjoy this.

* * *

Meanwhile

It was a calm day in the city of water. There was very little to do for a guardian. No criminals to catch, no people about to drown.

Then suddenly she heard a voice, "Love is a precious thing. It must be protected and nurtured. Keep it steady don't let it shake, lest the shock cause it to break."

* * *

That concludes chapter 4

Something seems to be happening that's making them forget something but I can't remember what they're forgetting. Your question this chapter is, "What have they forgotten?"

Fact, I can do an excellent job of describing how it feels to be oblivious. I once didn't notice that several people had a crush on me until they said it out loud, in public.

So far I've been up until 2 in the morning working on every chapter that I make.


	5. The Arrival

**A Truthful Disclaimer**

If I could own Pokemon then I would, sadly this isn't the case, I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Previously

Upon hearing Pikachu respond to him saying, "So, you missed _Latias_ and everyone else. Now I see why you wanted to return so badly," Ash passed out because of blood loss due to blushing so intensely.

"If he were a Pokemon I'm sure that he'd have the ability oblivious," said the electric mouse as he dragged his trainer back to his room with a smirk on his face. He was really going to enjoy this.

* * *

Meanwhile

It was a calm day in the city of water. There was very little to do for a guardian. No criminals to catch, no people about to drown.

Then suddenly she heard a voice, "Love is a precious thing. It must be protected and nurtured. Keep it steady don't let it shake, lest the shock cause it to break."

* * *

The Arrival

Ash had finally woken up to see the room inside the ship that was headed to Alto Mare. The first thing that he realized was just how hungry he was. The second was all of the noise that surrounded him. He could hear the sounds of the engine roaring, the people talking and the circuits whining. This, he remembered, was one of his favourite reasons for going on this journey. It allowed him to escape from this. Although, his favourite reason was that it allowed him to meet new people and get to know them. Friends and family are the most important things in life. It's better to have a small number of true friends that will stick with you through as the tides change then it is to be popular.

Through his window he saw the stars and once again a voice came appeared inside his head, "To live life without bars; That was to be among the stars. From evil men the are lands filled with blight. Along comes he, the hero of the light. Brought forth to end the fight; To end the blight. Oh, come hero of light; it is only through love that you shall find your might. As beautiful as a flower, it is with this beauty that comes true power. Ignite the flames of passion, then find the place that is ashen. The brightest night and the darkest day will show the path. Find the archaic place where words were formed. Be prepared to face the unknown. Keep your place, times are changing, this is your time to shine."

 _There's that voice again. Why do I keep hearing it?_ wondered the young boy.

"Attention all passengers, we have arrived in Also Mare. If you are still sleeping, do not worry, the boat won't be leaving until dusk tomorrow," said a voice over the PA system.

"Pikachu,wake up, we've arrived," said Ash.

The electric mouse groggily woke up from his sleep. When he noticed that it was still dark outside, adrenaline begun to course through his veins, fearing that an attack was underway. Upon realizing that there wasn't an attack happening, he said to his trainer, "I'm very surprised to see you awake at this time of the night. Normally, the only time that you're ever awake at this time is if you accidentally roll onto me. Either something is wrong or you're very excited about something."

Upon hearing this the boy firmly responded, "I'm just excited to see my friends again. Its been such a long time since I've seen all of them."

Pikachu, having realized that his trainer might pass out again if he tried teasing him about Latias, decided to remain quiet. Despite how he could sometimes act, he didn't want to hurt his friend any more than what was necessary for the time being. He'd have plenty of time to tease him later after all.

Ash then grabbed his bag while Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "Let's get going!" exclaimed the eager boy.

Running towards the secret garden, Ash noticed a feeling. He was being watched and so he asked "Who's there?"

 _Could it really be him?_ the one that was hidden from sight asked herself, hoping that he'd actually be _him_.

 _Maybe I should go to the fountain where I first saw her. If this is her watching me then she'll probably recognize me if I do that._

As he began to walk to the fountain the sun began to rise. It was then that the voice reappeared in his and Latias' heads, "The sun is always chasing the moon, and the moon is always chasing the sun. Yet, even when they do meet, they run off, too nervous to stay with the other for too long. This is the way things have always been."

Latias, having been sufficiently surprised by the voice accidentally became visible and fell from where she was hovering, right in front of Ash who, not having had enough time to stop tripped over her while Pikachu jumped off his shoulder safely.

"L-L-Latias? Is that you?" said the boy, not looking at her for fear of making himself blush more than he already had been blushing.

"Yes, it's me," said the young eon with a blush on her face as red as her wings, not only had she been caught following him, he had fallen on her. This was beyond a doubt the most embarrassing moment of her life.

Pikachu on the other hand had other plans on how to use this to his advantage, "Ash! I knew you were excited to be able to see her again, but I didn't think you'd be all over her the moment you saw her." The grin on the small Pokemon's face was smug, meanwhile the other two somehow managed to blush even harder. "Now that you two have met each other again, you should probably go to the secret garden. We don't want anyone to see you two like this."

With that final comment, Pikachu got exactly the from his trainer that he had hoped for. Ash passed out because of how embarrassed he was. _"Oh Latias. It looks like you'll have to carry someone home tonight."_

Latias' heart fluttered upon hearing this. She was going to be carrying _him_ to the garden. Upon that realization she also blushed so vividly that she thought that the heat would probably be visible to anyone within a kilometre.

"Pikachu, you're evil."

"Fun, yes. Evil, somewhat, but we all have our times don't we."

She then said, "Have fun catching up Pikachu," before speeding off to the garden with Ash while leaving the mouse behind to find the garden.

* * *

Inside a dark room in an unknown location

"Boss, I have some news on the target."

"What is it? I don't enjoy waiting."

"He has successfully made it to the designated area, we are waiting for your approval to start stage two of the plan."

"Very well, you may begin stage two, now leave and tell everyone to get ready. Soon the world will be ours."

* * *

That concludes chapter 5

The plot finally begins to unwind as our heroes remain completely unaware that it even exists.

Sorry about the wait. I'm debating trying to have 2 chapters done at any given time to help prevent that.

Now for this chapter's question. What would you do if you found yourself in an embarrassing position like the one that the two got themselves into? Personally, I'd try finding a way to stop the teasing.


	6. A Day of Lost Hope

**A Numbered Disclaimer**

Error 404, ownership of Pokemon not found

* * *

Previously

Latias' heart fluttered upon hearing this. She was going to be carrying _him_ to the garden. Upon that realization she also blushed so vividly that she thought that the heat would probably be visible to anyone within a kilometre.

"Pikachu, you're evil."

"Fun, yes. Evil, somewhat, but we all have our times don't we."

She then said, "Have fun catching up Pikachu," before speeding off to the garden with Ash while leaving the mouse behind to find the garden.

* * *

Inside a dark room in an unknown location

"Boss, I have some news on the target."

"What is it? I don't enjoy waiting."

"He has successfully made it to the designated area, we are waiting for your approval to start stage two of the plan."

"Very well, you may begin stage two, now leave and tell everyone to get ready. Soon the world will be ours."

* * *

A Day of Lost Hope

It was just before sunrise when Pikachu finally made his way to the garden.

 _I've finally made it here. Now where did they go? I know that they are around here somewhere._

When he finally found them it looked as though Latias had collapsed from exhaustion after carrying Ash all the way to the secret garden. It was going to be a good day, for him.

"Ash, it's time to wake up," said Pikachu.

When Ash didn't wake up he sighed. _I guess it's time for plan b. Thunderbolt time!_ When he did this, only one person woke up, Latias.

"Hey! Who did that?" she said. After a hew seconds, she noticed the small mouse, "Why did you do that? You could have hurt someone, including Ash."

"It was supposed to wake him up, not you," he replied as he chuckled having just realized that she wouldn't be ready for what he said next. "So, if you got woken up by it you must have been sleeping with him," he remarked.

Upon hearing that Latias blushed a crimson red, "I ran out of energy, that's all."

"Are you sure, you looked comfortable there with Ash. Maybe too comfortable," said Pikachu, barely managing to keep a straight face. Latias on the other hand decided that it was just time to try going invisible. That way he wouldn't see her blush.

Pikachu decided that he'd have one last ting to say before he let her off the hook for making him walk alone, for now. "So how was sleeping with him for you? You looked to be enjoying it quite a bit, I'd almost say that you want to be with him."

"Stay right there, I'd like to try an attack on you Pikachu," said Latias wanting to get a playful revenge on him for teasing her about her sleeping near her crush.

"Sorry, I normally would stay here but I've got to bolt," said Pikachu as he ran from Latias, dodging her attacks at the same time.''

"Coward!" shouted Latias at the Pokemon that was gradually getting farther away.

"Ugh, what happened, I feel like Pikachu tried to wake me up, but he's not around here," said Ash, having finally begun to regain consciousness. "Where am I? Wait! I recognize this place, this is the secret garden."

"Yes it is," said the soft voice of Latias who was staying quiet in hopes that Ash wouldn't notice her nervousness, especially after what Pikachu had said moments before.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Alola Region

"Attention Alola region, this it is I, the leader of Team Euthanasia. For now you can call me Sanguis. Do not forget our name.

I am your ruler and you will listen to me and Team Euthanasia, or be eliminated. As we speak the Kahunas are falling. They may be stronger than most, but they aren't strong enough to stand up against our might.

If anyone thinks that they stand a chance at beating me or any member for that matter, we'll gladly take the opportunity to show you why we are your rulers and not the other way around.

As for the taxes we collect after you lose a battle, those will be doubled whenever you lose to one of our members.

As for the only one who could possibly save you. He's on the other side of the world at the moment. Even if he managed to board a plane as we speak, he'd take over 16 hours to arrive. By then we'd be ready to stop him from ruining our plans.

As for the Kahunas, you might want to say goodbye to them. They won't be around for a while. They won't be dying though, we have something worse than death waiting for them. Something game changing.

If you had a champion then maybe you'd have managed to defend yourselves from us, but even then that's a big maybe. Champions have a primary job of keeping their regions safe after all. That's why we started here, a nice unprotected island is perfect place to start our invasion.

The unimpeded access to the resources available in Alola will be perfect to allow us to manufacture everything we need to finish our plans.

As for Team Skull, you don't need to worry about them anymore. Their source of funding has been cut by your rulers. Never again will you need to deal with those imbeciles and their attempts at taking your Pokemon ever again.

One last message for the whole world to see. Be ready, you're next."

"Cut!"

"Boss, I still think that we should've chosen a different name, Team Euthanasia is a bit difficult for most to remember."

"I chose the name because of it's meaning, not the ability of others to remember it. Those who know what it means will tremble in fear upon hearing it's name. Functionality is more important than appearances after all."

"That is definitely true. Is there anything else that you'd like for now?"

"Get someone to keep the target unaware of what just happened for as long as possible. I don't care how they do it, as long as he stays unharmed, for now. We still need him, and keep experiment 0 ready, he may be needed again soon."

"As you wish."

* * *

That concludes chapter 6

Most of the time that it took for this chapter was research.

The plot has finally begun to unfold. Who is this new team? What is their real goal? Stay tuned to find out.

When I started writing this chapter, the story had been viewed exactly 404 times.

This chapter's question is, "What is the meaning of the two names introduced in this chapter?"


	7. Obvious Obliviousness

**A Sinking Disclaimer**

The day that the Titanic floats is the day I'll own Pokemon, neither will ever happen.

* * *

Previously  


"Ugh, what happened, I feel like Pikachu tried to wake me up, but he's not around here," said Ash, having finally begun to regain consciousness. "Where am I? Wait! I recognize this place, this is the secret garden."

"Yes it is," said the soft voice of Latias who was staying quiet in hopes that Ash wouldn't notice her nervousness, especially after what Pikachu had said moments before.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Alola Region

"Get someone to keep the target unaware of what just happened for as long as possible. I don't care how they do it, as long as he stays unharmed, for now. We still need him, and keep experiment 0 ready, he may be needed again soon."

"As you wish."

* * *

Obvious Obliviousness 

"Ash what did you hear a few minutes before you asked where you were?"

"Nothing, I asked that question a few seconds after I woke up," replied the boy.

 _Good, that means that he didn't hear my conversation with Pikachu. I don't want him to know yet. If he found out now, I'd probably die on the spot because of extreme embarrassment._ "So, how are you feeling? You ended up passing out," said the red eon, concerned about her crush's health, not that he knew about her crush on him.

"Good, although, how did I get here?"

"I brought you here after you passed out."

"Do you remember why I passed out?" asked the boy, "I can't seem to remember."

"Pikachu," she replied flatly, a light blush adorning her face as she remembered what he said.

"That explains why I feel like he tried to wake me up despite the fact that he isn't here I must have been shocked harder than normal," he said, noticing that her face seemed to be slightly redder than normal, but deciding to brush it off as being a result of the lighting, "By the way, are you alright? Did I accidentally crush you at any point?"

At that Latias was shocked. _Has he already forgotten Pikachu's teasing? If so then it must happen often. Maybe I should keep quiet for now so that he doesn't realize what the crazy mouse said._ "You didn't crush me," _and you probably don't have a clue that I have a crush on you._

"So, how has life been since I've left?"

"Lonely," replied Latias a sad look evident on her face. _I missed him just as much, if not more than I missed Latios. But I won't let him know that. I don't want to make him feel bad. It's my fault for not having gone with him in the first place. I had asked both of them if I could go with him. They said yes, I just didn't have the courage to ask him to come with him._

"I know you miss him, he was truly a hero. He saved us all. I'm glad that I had the opportunity to meet him before, you know," Ash responded hoping to cheer her up. Seeing her sad made him sad too.

"He was more than just a hero, he was also my brother," _If only he knew the truth about why I'm sad._ "Ash, Do you want to visit Lorenzo and Bianca?" she asked. _I need to ask them for their approval to go with Ash. I haven't asked in over a year._

"Yes. Let's go. Wait, where's Pikachu?" asked Ash, who was beginning to grow concerned about the yellow mouse's absence.

"I'm sure that he's there, he knew that you'd eventually make it there after all." she replied. _That mouse is incredibly lucky. Had he not been so fast, I'd have made sure that he got the point of my attacks._ "We should probably go there, odds are that we'll find him there.

"In that case, let's get going." Latias then picked up Ash and begun flying, "I didn't expect you to pick me up and begin flying."

"That's what makes it so fun, you never know when I'll do it," she said cheerfully.

"Fair enough, it is more fun when it's a surprise but," he suddenly stopped as Latias decided that then was a good time to suddenly dive as their destination was directly below them.

"We're here Ash," said Latias who became concerned when Ash didn't respond, "Where are you Ash?"

"Hey, I'm right here," said the boy. _Why can't I see anything but this empty space?_

"Ash?" she called, looking behind her. _Where's Ash? Why is it that I can hear him, but I can't see him._

"Latias, where are you?"

"I'm right here," she replied. _Wait, if I can hear him but neither of us can see each other, then it means that something major has happened that disrupted the time-space continuum. I'll probably have to report this to someone soon. I almost feel bad for Palkia and Dialga, they will be in for a long lectutre about this. They have one job, yet this happens every other month. This time someone got affected._ "Ash, I think I figured out how to get you out of there," she said.

"In that case why didn't you say so earlier, I was beginning to think that I'd never see those that I care about again." Latias blushed at that imagining that he said it referring to her rather than everyone. _If only he knew._

"I'm bringing you out now Ash."

* * *

Back in Alola

"According to our reports, he has escaped our trap."

"No matter, we still have time. Our plans are still underway. Maybe we should call in some extra help. I still have a contact in the Kanto region that knows more about them. If you would please leave, I have a call to make."

"As you wish."

"Hello, this is S, I have a favour to ask of you."

* * *

That concludes chapter 7

Sorry about the wait. Life just has ways of keeping me busy.

I'm going to try guaranteeing a chapter every 2 days at the very least with the goal of 1 a day. I can't do one a day. I've nearly lost a full day of sleep writing this.

This chapter's question is, "How did Ash end up returning to that place?"


End file.
